


I'll kiss you, then

by SimonBlackchill



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Atmospheric, F/F, Illustrated, Kissing, Lesbians, Making Out, Outdoor Kisses, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackchill/pseuds/SimonBlackchill
Summary: Ellen Ripley enjoys the brisk evening, one of the first calm evenings they have had, outside of the house she and her comrades have located. Annalee Call joins her for a bit of talk and a few kisses, too. Illustration at the end byAmb, thank you for the lovely drawing!





	I'll kiss you, then

Ellen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The outside air was crisp, it tickled her nostrils and brought back memories she could not quite touch. The recollections her mind could make slid through her fingertips like sand. They left behind only a few grains in the creases of her palms. She put her hands forward and leaned to the fence, opened her palms and let her eyelids rise. Her dark eyes gazed upon her pale palms, the skin that had once been injured but now showed no signs of ever having been broken.

Cicadas chirped in the grass and the night sky was dark, though she could barely see only a few stars from the terrace light she had left on. The fence around the yard was in a distance for the light to reach, and the rays of light bled only a little bit through the fence, towards the forest. Figures moved in the house, and a small silhouette walked by the window next to the door. Then, the figure emerged to the cool evening air, and it made Ellen smile. Creases in the corners of her eyes deepened, and when she smiled she looked even older than she was supposed to look. In reality, she was only one year old, but she had the memories of a forty-or-so-year-old woman who had lived long ago.

"Call," she said and nudged her head in invitation. The young android with fluffy black hair walked closer. She wore an overall with short hems in the weather that was usually warm, now way more chilly than during the day. She wrapped her dainty arms around herself and shivered.

"It's fucking freezing out here," Annalee said and looked Ellen up and down. "I was wondering where you were."

"It's a bit chaotic sometimes inside."

"It's not."

"Okay," Ellen said and chuckled. "It's calm here outside. I'm not used to people who are not chaotic, but I'm used to being alone and calm."

"That makes more sense," Annalee huffed. She walked next to Ellen and leaned to the fence, looked up at the sky. Ellen wondered if she saw the stars despite the light that shone from the terrace behind them. Her face looked dark, for the light came from behind her, but Annalee's eyes looked big and enchanting even then. The dark lashes and the expressive brow shape all were very attractive.

"Did I interrupt your precious silence?" Annalee asked.

"Not if you shut up."

"I can do that." Annalee scoffed and shook her head. She looked up at the taller woman and tilted her head.

"What?"

"What what?" Ellen laughed, unable to sound as innocent as she'd wanted to.

"You made a face."

"What face?"

"As if I can't shut up."

"Well..." Ellen said and gestured with her head, lowering her chin and looking at Annalee poignantly. "You're only proving my point."

The irritated wrinkles on Annalee's brow made Ellen's heart flutter. Simultaleously Ellen felt a motherly protectiveness and a womanly attraction towards the android. It all boiled down to a need to hold her.

"If you want me to be quiet," Annalee said, "then give me a reason to be quiet."

"A reason, huh?" Ellen said and leaned towards Annalee.

"Yeah."

"You can't stop talking otherwise?"

"No."

"I'll kiss you, then."

"Fine," Annalee said. The feigned resistance cracked, and the way she lifted her chin, looked at Ellen with unsaid expectations, revealed what she really had come outside for.

Annalee Call loved the way Ellen Ripley kissed. She placed her hand behind Annalee's head and pulled her a bit up as she leaned down and connected their lips. They both closed their eyes and inhaled one another's scents, neither of them fully human but both of them so familiar to the other that it made them both feel safe. Ellen took a hold of Annalee's shoulder and lifted it. Annalee whimpered quietly against the lips and felt how excitement surged in her circuits.

When Ellen showed the first sign of pulling away, Annalee grapped her muscular arms with lightning speed. It made Ellen indeed pull away, but not naturally; only in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Don't stop," Annalee said. "I... I don't know what this feeling is, but I can't get..."

Annalee drew a hasty breath, and her brow wrinkled in something Ellen could not quite comprehend. She shushed Annalee, let her hold of the shoulder loosen.

"Take your time."

"Enough of you."

Annalee closed her parted lips and bit her lower lip before talking. "I can't get enough of you. I feel like I... I should just... Be against you all the time, I, I'm sorry if it's too much. Fuck, I feel so fucking stupid."

"Hey, little girl, take it easy." Ellen placed her palm on Annalee's cheeks. She let her fingernails trail down towards Annalee's delicate jaw, and ghosted them there. The motion that was the same as the first time she had touched the flawless skin seemed to calm the android down.

"It's not stupid," Ellen said.

"Then let me do it," Annalee sighed. "Kiss... Kiss you as long as I want."

"Demanding." Ellen gave a low-pitched chuckle and looked down at her feet. From under her brow she eyed at Annalee's eyes filled with determination. It sent a spark through Ellen's body, a spark that nested in the pit of her stomach, dripped down to her loins in an exciting manner.

"I like that," she whispered. The last syllable became growly and low-pitched, and it drowned in Annalee's lips when she rose on her toes to make the voice go away. Ellen was glad, because the feeling had become too much for both of them to bear. She lifted Annalee to sit on the fence and let her wrap her short legs around her waist, and kissed her as long as she wanted.

Annalee Call made Ellen feel as if she was melting into the small android's body, as their tongues met and twirled around one another. She had never touched anybody so lively, never had she felt so alive. Darkness of the night protected them, and their fondness for one another blanketed them from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my fiancée who really loves these two. She even drew the illustration for it, and you can [find the drawing also on Twitter](https://twitter.com/little_amb/status/976100697937797120)!


End file.
